Nothing Is Going On!
by cwhotchprentissfan
Summary: End of case, no real case detail, semi fluff...really bad summary.
1. Nothing Is Going On!

_Ok so this is my first real fan fiction, that i have shared anyway. So please review. If you are interested I will write more. Im a college student with no social life and a new obsession with Criminal Minds. I'm ticked that they got rid of J.J. and that they are thinking of cutting Paget Brewster's screen time and making her gay. Not every tv show needs a gay main character people! Not everything needs to be politically correct! Sorry if I have offended someone, I am not anit- homosexual just anti lesbian Emily. :) She must date Hotch. lol ok I'll get off my soap box now. Enjoy and review._

**Nothing Is Going On!**

"Hotch, we got him" gaining his acknowledgement SSA Emily Prentiss hung up her cell.

"Well, Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss of the FBI, how shall we celebrate our triumph?" joked her partner SSA Derek Morgan.

"Shut up Derek! It stalled him long enough for you to sneak up behind him didn't it!" she laughed. "I say we fly straight back to D.C. ASAP and grab a drink as a team at McCarthy's.

"Sounds great…" said SA Dr. Spencer Reid, looking less than enthused. "Em, can you try to not give me a heart attack on our next case? Or do all of our unsubs have to point their weapons at you all the time?"

"I'm with Reid." Shocked everyone turned to find their Unit Chief SSAIC Aaron Hotchner looking at them in his usual stern manner. "Great job catching the unsub everyone, but Prentiss please take more caution. We all know you're a bad ass."

"AH HA! Are rare joke from the almighty Aaron Hotchner!" said Emily as she bowed in his direction smiling.

Everyone laughed as she straightened and Hotch joined the group, his shoulder brushing Emily's as she turned to ask, "Hey Hotch, were all going to McCarthy's to grab a drink when we get back. Want to join us? It will be fun I swear. You don't need to go home to an empty house all alone… and before you say 'I've got Jack'… don't, I know for a fact that Jess took him to see his grandparents all week and weekend."

"Thanks for the offer I will consider it on the plane. Let's go home. Wheels up as soon as we can grab our bags from the hotel and get take off clearance. Where is Dave?" asked Hotch.

"He's with the family, he should be about done." SA Jennifer Jereau piped up. "He apparently thinks he should play Liaison on this one. Emily's phone rang.

"Hey Pen. Yeah we got him. Yes the girl is fine. He hadn't hurt her… yet." On the 'yet' Emily shuddered. The mental images of these latest victims will stay with her for a long time. The images flashed through her mind as Pen babbled on. "Alright, will do. Bye Penelope." As she hung up and stuffed her phone in her back pocket Derek looked at her expectantly. "Just why is my Baby girl calling you? I'm a little hurt. She usually calls me. Did I do something to make her mad?"

Emily chuckled. "No you freak. Penelope Garcia is not mad at you. Kevin just walked in the door to her office. Even though they broke up they are still friends and he is still feeling a little bit like the break up is your fault so she didn't want to flirt with you in front of him. She says she loves us all and she will see us at McCarthy's when we get back. And your phone should vibrate in 3… 2… 1."

"Damn your good!" exclaimed Derek as he pulled out his phone. "And how did she know we were going to McCarthy's? I didn't hear you say anything about it." He actually blushed as he read Garcia's text.

Emily and the team laughed out loud and she said, "Never underestimate the powers of the great and powerful all knowledgeable oracle Derek. And just because she won't flirt out loud in front of him doesn't mean she won't find another way." Everyone continued to laugh and Hotch actually cracked a real smile, dimples and everything.

"What is so funny? The only part of that I heard was something about doubting Penelope. How dare you, Morgan?" After some of the laughter died down he added, "So, are we hitting McCarthy's after touchdown or what?"

Reid smiled and said, "Okay, I'm making it official. We go to McCarthy's WAY too much."

Emily bounced and said, "Oh come on! Why change bars when every waiter and waitress in the place knows us and our favorite drinks? Plus they feed us for free, save us the biggest table on busy Friday nights, like tonight. Once one of us walks through the door they start getting the drinks ready for us."

Hotch looked at her funny and said, "Alright everyone lets head to the plane. Emily is overexcited from the adrenaline and the 8 cups of coffee she has had today. Let's grab our things and head home." Dave and Derek glanced at each other slightly confused at the use of Emily's first name coupled with the strange look and standing such close proximity. J.J. leaned closer to Reid as he whispered, "Did he just call her Emily?" They all went to the two Bureau SUV's parked in the street. Emily jumped in the front of one with Hotch driving and Derek in the back and Rossi driving the second with J.J. up front and Reid in the back.

Once on the plane 30 minutes later Emily claimed a seat in the Very back of the plane and J.J. joined her. Derek claimed the bench and immediately fell asleep. Reid and Rossi settled in for a game of chess in the booth where Hotch joined them facing Emily. Soon after their take off everyone was either asleep or otherwise entertained so J.J. leaned over close to Emily and asked, "So, how is it?" Emily looked extremely puzzled and questioned, "How is what?" J.J. scoffed with an evil little grin on her face. "Emily Anne Prentiss! Don't play dumb with me!" Emily was getting a bit annoyed, "I'm not joking Jayje. If you want an answer you are going to have to ask a real question!"

J.J. sighed and looked around the plane to make sure no one was listening and the leaned in to whisper, "Ok… How is the sex with Hotch?"

Emily immediately jumped up from her seat and squealed out a very girl "WHAT!"

Derek awoke from his nap even with his head phones in, Reid knocked half the pieces off the chess board and Rossi and Hotch both stood to see what was going on. Emily was standing in the back of the plane blushing like a 10 year old girl, looking shocked and confused. And she was glaring at J.J. like she wanted to smack her. Instead she proceeded to stammer and start several words unsuccessfully and then pinch the mess out of her best friends arm. When J.J. squealed out Derek stood and half yelled, "What the hell is going on with you two back there?" J.J. smirked at Emily and started to answer before Emily screeched; "Nothing!" then she turned back to J.J. and said, "I wouldn't know Jayje. Really there is nothing going on!" and then she stepped over J.J.'s legs and stormed into the bathroom of the plane. Realization of what just happened dawned on Derek. "J.J. you didn't!" She just nodded and stated to blush herself. Then it dawned on Reid and Rossi. The later just chuckled, and set down to repair the damage to the chess board by Reid. Hotch stood there looking very confused before moving to check on Prentiss.


	2. Would It Be So Bad?

Would It Be So Bad?

Everyone froze as Hotch made his way to the bathroom at the back of the plane. He paused to pull the curtain closed that separates the seating area from the rear of the plane. As the curtain closed J.J. smirked at Derek and jabbed her thumb over her shoulder at the now closed curtain as if to say, '_See! What now!_'

Derek frowned at his friend and said, "Give it a rest Jayje. What has gotten into you today? You just embarrassed the piss out of your best friend! You know she tries to hide her crush on the bossman. And you know that there is nothing going on. He would never risk HER career like that, IF he even felt that way about her."

J.J. stopped smiling and nodded. "I'll apologize, if she ever speaks to me again."

Dave finally spoke up, "She will, and yes, he does. But you are right, her would leave it entirely up to her. He wouldn't risk her career to see where a relationship might go."

Reid, who had been trying to pick his jaw up off the floor spoke up, "Guys you do realized how small this plane is? They probably heard every word you just said even though your voices were relatively quiet. Dave sat back down and winked at Reid to let him know that Hotch was probably listening. Derek Laid back down and put the headphones back on but left the music off just in case there would be anything else to hear. J.J. put her face in her hands and prayed that she didn't just hurt her friend so badly that it ruined their friendship.

Hotch, unknown to everyone, was still standing directly behind the curtain. A hint of a smile played on his lips. His mind was spinning. '_Emily Prentiss has a crush on me?_' he thought. He knew that what Rossi had said was to push him toward Emily, and that Rossi knew he was still rooted to this spot. He was pulled from his musing by the sound of Emily pacing, as much as possible, in the tiny bathroom. He went over and tapped lightly on the door.

"Go away Jayje. I don't want to talk about it now." Emily whispered. It was barely audible through the door. Hotch looked down to see that the door wasn't locked. Now all he had to do was figure out what to say.

Hotch thought back to a conversation with Dave several months ago.

FLASHBACK

_"Hey Aaron. Earth to Hotch!" Dave raised his voice a little as he leaned slightly closer to Hotch's good ear. Hotch jumped a bit, slowly coming back from his own little world. His own little world had been centered around one, SSA Emily Prentiss. The same just happened to be his subordinate. He realized her had just been caught staring at her through his office window. Apparently staring a little too hard, he hadn't heard Dave come in. Hotch shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts and regain his composure as he looked back down at the file on his desk. _

_Dave moved to stand beside his friend looking out to see what his friend had been staring at. Shocked, Dave glanced back down at Hotch and then back out the window into the bull pen. Hotch had a completely clear view of Emily Prentiss where she sat at her desk working on some files. Dave moved back to the front of the desk and took a seat in one of the chairs. "Something wrong with our girl Prentiss today Aaron?" Dave probed._

_"No, nothing is wrong that I know of." Hotch glanced back out the window to see that Emily was still working on the files in front of her. "Dave, is there something I should know about?"_

_Dave chuckled and said, "No, I was just wondering if there was something I should know." He gave his friend a scrutinizing look._

_Hotch looked at Dave and then back down at his file before saying, "What is it that you are asking? It must be a personal matter seeing as you closed my office door when you came in."_

_"How long are you going to wait before you tell Emily that you have feelings for her?" Seeing Hotch's frown he continued, "Don't bother denying it Aaron. I'm the worlds greatest profiler and I just caught you staring at a very beautiful woman for the last thirty minutes. The last woman you looked at like that was Hayley."_

_"No I'm not going to deny it. You are right, except the worlds greatest profiler part. But I don't plan to ever act on it Dave. Her career means everything to her. I won't put her job at risk over my feelings that she may or may not ever reciprocate. End of discussion." Hotch had made his speech with his calm but stern voice. Dave knew he had just been silently sworn to secrecy.  
_

_BACK TO THE PRESENT…:)_

Hotch turned the door knob and slowly entered the tiny bathroom.

Emily jumped back across the small space as far as she could without falling over the toilet, as far from him as possible. Sadly this still only left about a foot of space between them. "Hotch! What are you doing?" she whispered frantically. "You coming in here is not going to be helping anything!" '_Weird,' she thought, 'he looks almost embarrassed._'

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I know what she asked you" Hotch glanced down at his shoes before he looked back at her face.

"She told you! I'm gonna kill her!" Emily hadn't bothered to whisper that time.

Hotch grabbed her shoulders to steady her as the plane hit a patch of turbulence. He chuckled, "No, I eavesdropped on them after I followed you back here and deduced."

Emily gave a small nod and muttered, "Oh." She could barely form a coherent thought with him holding on to her shoulders and standing so closely.

Hotch looked down into her face, thinking how beautiful she is, he asked, "Would it be so bad?"


	3. Not Here

**_Ok I am sooooo sorry this took so long to post and because its short. I lost me notebook and just found it again last night. Plus I just started back to school adopted a dog and got a second job as a baby/ pet sitter so lifes a bit hectic. Enjoy, R&R pleae and thank you. Might be more if you want it. If not i will keep the other chapters hidden away in my notebook. :P_**

Not Here

Emily just stared right back at him, unable to speak. Her mind was swimming, _'Is he asking what I think he's asking?'_ It kept screaming the question over and over again. He moved one hand from her shoulder to grip her waist and pulled her ever so slightly closer to his body. She never broke the eye contact; her tongue darted out and she chewed on the bottom lip as her mind began screaming again._ 'Oh my gosh! He WAS asking! What are we doing? I know I wanted this…. But our jobs…. Oh who cares!' _

She willingly stepped a little closer. The hand he had left on her shoulder moved up to cup her face and caress her cheek with his thumb. As her tongue darted out over her lips once more her eyes dropped to his mouth. Hotch took this as his invitation. He simultaneously pulled her flush against his body and lowered his mouth to hers.

The kiss was sweet and slow. Almost a peck, then longer, finally his tongue grazed her bottom lip and she opened for him. He deepened the kiss ever so slowly and gently. He hugged her tightly to his body pouring his heart into the kiss. Emily fisted one hand into his suit jacket and pushed the other through his hair to cup the back of his head pulling him in deeper. Their tongues explored one another's mouths slowly but passionately. It was never rough or a frenzied battle for control both gave willingly and received gratefully. It was slow, smoldering passion. When the need for air broke them apart she sucked gently on his bottom lip before resting her forehead on his. Neither of them opened their eyes until their breathing had leveled out a bit.

Hotch pressed a light kiss to the tip of her nose as their eyes fluttered open. They smiled at one another. Emily opened her mouth to say something but he pressed a finger to her lips. His whisper was barely audible as he said, "Not here…. We will talk. They probably have a glass pressed to the door by now." Emily giggled at his rare joke and then whispered back, "Pick me up on your way to McCarthy's tonight?" Hotch nodded and pressed his lips to hers again. To him it felt as natural as breathing. The performed a quick hair and makeup check before Emily headed back out to her seat first.

When Emily stepped out from behind the curtain she went straight back to her seat not meeting any of the curious glances thrown her way. As she took her seat Hotch emerged from the curtain and fought off the smile he wanted to throw her way knowing it would not help anything. Emily looked over at her best friend, "Jayje?" J.J.'s eyes flew to Emily's face. "Jayje, I'm sorry I overreacted and got so upset with you. I know you were just messing around and teasing me. I'm not mad."

JJ released the breath she had been holding with a "Thank God" as she hugged her friend. She didn't dare ask the questions floating around in her head about what had gone on in that tiny bathroom in the back of the plane. She decided she would find out later, but she would find out.

Emily pulled down her blanket and pillow that she kept on the plane and curled her body into her seat with the pillow against the wall. She looked out the window chewing on her lip half smiling. She could still feel Hotch's lips on hers. She thought back over all the kisses she had over the years but none compared to that! None had portrayed the feelings that one kiss had. In those brief moments he had made her feel cherished and all important and needed. The back of her mind was screaming the word LOVE but her heart fought it off. Wasn't it too soon for her to be IN love with him? Of course she loves him already, but as a member of their odd, eclectic, colorful family. She drifted off to sleep with a contented sigh and a slight smile on her lips. JJ noticed the smile and grinned from ear to ear. Something had definitely happened in that bathroom and she was going to find out sooner or later.


End file.
